Explaining Our Connection
by Ayshen
Summary: How can you ever love like a normal person, when your parents are everything but? Not exactly a happy ending. SEXIS


**This is my official disclaimer: I totally ripped off the Scorpio's from 4/16…but instead I used a 20 year old Kristina with Sonny and Alexis in place of Robin, Robert and Anna. The dialogue pretty much follows the same pattern because so much of it reminded me of something I would want to see between Sonny/Alexis…the words, feelings are different obviously. So without further ado; here ya go!**

"How can you expect me to be normal and have a normal relationship? Have you met my parents?" Kristina Davis Corinthos yelled slamming the door behind her.

She didn't bother to lock it; she knew that her parents would find a way in so she might as well just let them follow her. She was in trouble, massive amounts of trouble. She didn't even care. Cameron had let her down again, and she didn't care that she had just assaulted an officer of the law.

Cameron had told her from their first date that she was moody and neurotic. She laughed; those were the two main characteristics that she would take from each parent. Her father was a classic brooder, and her mom was a little high strung. But he told her it made her quirky. She had believed him. She didn't expect to fall for him; coming back from Harvard the summer after her last year to intern at the DA's office. Her mother had pulled some strings to get her in. The first week she was back in town she walked into the Haunted Star and there he was mixing a martini at the bar.

Cameron Webber-Spencer; she had known of him in high school. He was a year younger than her but a kid like him builds a reputation. He was friends with her little brother Morgan and they always seemed to be getting into trouble; whether it was sneaking into the girl's locker room or hacking into the schools computer system to change his grades. He was the kind of boy her mother warned her about…devastatingly handsome and charming. A bad boy with a heart was the deadliest kind.

When she walked into the Haunted Star that night she saw him again, and she knew that her life would never be the same. They started out as friends. A couple jokes over drinks at the bar…she figured he was a bartender and his job was to flirt. He asked her to dinner, and they grabbed a simple bite at Kelly's. The brief time they spent together made her heart soar. She figured that was the last she would see of the man with the chiseled jaw-line. Then the flowers came to her office the next day, and she couldn't deny the fact that she had a permanent smile plastered on her face. She remembered the conversation she had with her mom that afternoon.

"_Who are those from" she asked._

"_Cameron Spencer" she said still smiling._

"_Why is Cameron Spencer sending you flowers?" she asked her tone getting edgy._

"_We had dinner last night, and he sent them as a token of his appreciation" she said reading the card again._

"_Kristina, he is not the type of man you want to get involved with" she said sounding a little annoyed._

"_Advice taken, it was one dinner, can we chill out now?" she asked exasperated._

Her mom had dropped it but she knew that it was just beginning of a problem. Cameron and she were inseparable that summer. They became best friends, and then lovers. She fell hard for him and when she went back to Harvard she expected them to carry on. Unfortunately for her it seemed Cameron had a short attention span, and when his ex blew back in town he had a choice to make. And he chose her…Kristina was hurt. A badly broken heart and bruised ego…but in some crazy way she wanted to be friends with him. When she had come back during Christmas there was hope for a reunion…her and Cameron seemed to always find themselves back together, but he ended up hurting her again once damsel in distress Barbie came calling. She didn't know why they always ended up back in the same place. That is how it all started this evening. She was back in town for Spring Break making the rounds to visit her family. There he was standing in the middle of Kelly's with his mom.

"_Kristina" he called brightly walking over to her._

"_Cam" she said smiling sadly._

"_Krissy, great to see you back in town" Elizabeth Webber said approaching her with an embrace. Kristina was the first women that Cameron had dated that Elizabeth had adored, and she missed the girl. Especially since the ex from hell that managed to shatter her son's heart every six months was back in the picture._

_They chit chatted for a good half an hour when Elizabeth excused herself to go make her shift at the hospital. Before she left she hugged Kristina tightly._

"_We miss you" she said in her ear._

"_I miss you guys too" Kristina said honestly._

_After she left Cameron and she fell into their comfortable banter. She was amazed at how they got along so well. They were polar opposites, but somehow they shared a common bond. Everything was going well until trouble walked in the door of Kelly's._

"_Cameron, what are you doing here with her" the bottle blond asked snidely._

"_C'mon, Kris and I are friends, can you chill out" he said trying to diffuse the situation._

"_No I will not chill out, what do you see in that uptight, ice princess…"_

_Well that was when all hell broke loose. Kristina didn't remember much, but Office Rodriguez coming in and breaking up the fight and somewhere in the madness Kristina had kicked him hard in the shin. And that is what brought her to this moment with her parents pounding on her door._

"It's not locked, so just let yourself in" she yelled to them still fuming.

Her mom blew through the door first, and her dad quickly followed.

"What were you thinking kicking Officer Rodriguez?" she asked obviously upset.

"I, I didn't mean too…I just got caught up in the moment, and that witch. Oh I don't know what Cameron sees in her" she said starting to pace and talk to herself.

"Heck, I don't even know what I see in Cameron…he always ends up breaking my heart. He is arrogant, pompous, self centered, and…God why does he have to be so charming…and then show me that big heart of his just when I come to the conclusion that he is an cold hearted bastard" she said hitting the pillow.

"See what you did to her?" her mother yelled at her father completely changing the tone of the conversation.

"Me, what did I do" he said throwing his hands up.

"She is basically dating you, don't you get it. She found someone exactly like you, and look he broke her heart. I guess it is mother like daughter" she said her anger tinged with sadness.

"Oh, don't throw this back at me; don't act like you weren't a willing participant in our relationship" he practically growled at her.

"Yes I was very willing, wasn't I? Maybe too willing, I gave up everything for you Sonny, everything I was. I compromised my family, my friends, my values for you, and you couldn't even bother to care" she spat back at him.

"What are you talking about I didn't care-" he started to say but was cut off by his daughter.

"See this is what I am talking about. How do you ever expect me to be normal when I have you two as examples? I have two parents who never loved each other, and now barely tolerate each other. Didn't you guys ever feel anything normal about each other" she asked the tears spilling down her cheeks.

"At one time, your mother was the only person I ever really needed" her dad said looking at her the depth of his words obvious in his eyes.

Alexis looked sad for a moment as she looked at her emotionally distraught daughter. She sighed quietly, "your father was the only time I followed with my heart" she said.

"From the first moment I saw him I knew he was a forced to be reckoned with. It scared me; I wanted so badly to just stay away from him. But I couldn't it was like fate played a cruel trick on me and everywhere I turned there he was. We started out as business associates, and then we became friends. We understood each other, and your father he was the closest I have ever felt to being totally accepted and understood. He was finally the one person who got me…Your father became my world…even when friends, family, everyone said I shouldn't…I fell in love with your father. I take pride in being a feminist, a fearless and independent woman. But your father is the one man I dreamt of rescuing me, the one man I let take care of me when I was hurting. We shared a connection that transcended this world; one that most people only dream about…we were marked and our markings somehow helped us find understanding in one another. I think what we experienced was a connection that most people never find with another human being" she said the solitary tear falling down her cheek.

Sonny smiled sadly and instead of speaking simply nodded the power of Alexis' words resounding in his head.

"And you know what, I will never regret a moment of it because he gave him the most wonderful gift…he gave me you: Our amazing, beautiful, smart daughter. For that I will forever love your father in a way that another man will never be able to touch, and everyday I thank the stars above for the day he walked into the PC Grille and sat down at my table" Alexis finished.

"Your mother and I do well with the yelling, arguing and generally disagreeing. But this time, every word she says is true. Everyday when I think about you, I know that you are the greatest thing I ever did in my life. You asked before if we were ever normal, if we ever had normal feelings for each other. So I tell you now, my feelings were never normal but your mother was the closest I have ever felt to being normal, and when she was my best friend I finally felt like I could breathe and just be happy. I cared for her in a way I have never for another woman and she was the only woman I have ever needed, and you know how I hate needing anyone" he said turning to his daughter who was quietly crying.

"Then why, I mean I don't understand. You guys tout this connection, mom says she loved you, why, why couldn't you-" she started and Sonny finished.

"Why didn't we work; why can't we even be friends?" he asked smiling bittersweet.

"My conflicted feelings, my sense of doing the honorable thing; your mother's sense of rejection…and a million other things that happened after us just…tore us apart. However, Alexis Davis will always be the one person I bared my soul too…So now I am going to go talk to Mac and see if I can get you out of this trouble" he said walking out.

Alexis looked on as Sonny walked out, and walked closer to her daughter.

"It's still there isn't it? You still care about him?" she asked as her mother simply took her into her arms.

"Always" she said pulling away.

"Your father and I will always be connected, and he will always be the man who owns a certain part of my heart I didn't even know I had…but your dad and I, we just want, we're too different" she told her looking sad at the realization of the words.

"How do you just handle that? Loving him, but not…just…ignoring a connection…it just seems so wrong" Kristina said tears still fresh in her eyes.

"That is just the way it is, it is the hand we play with the cards we were dealt" she said.

"But Kris, remember…love isn't always this way… and I hope you love completely because even if your heart ends up broken…love is wholly worth it" her mother said before walking out of her door.

She sat on her bed and contemplated the words her parents had said…two people who were so deeply connected and yet still couldn't make it work…how did that give the rest of the world any hope?

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, if you did, or hey even if you hated it just click the little button in the left hand corner and leave me a message! I appreciate every one who reads my work, and everyone who reviews…you all are freaking awesome!**


End file.
